Prisoner of Love
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige and Mike celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. The gift exchange doesn't go as planned...


Paige tousled her hair and uncinched her robe, letting the black satin drape open as she finished touching up her makeup. As she smoothed her hands over the form fitting, black slip with sheer panels and garters, Paige debated putting on the black thigh high stockings that came with this, but she was feeling impatient. Even without the stockings, Mike's jaw would probably hit the floor, but that was kind of the point.

They were done with the _sweet_ portion of their evening.

It was their first Valentine's Day together and they had only been back together for a few months. They went out to dinner earlier and exchanged gifts that fell into their agreed upon theme. They thought it would be fun to exchange two gifts, one sweet and one sexy. Sweet gifts were exchanged over dinner, while they were huddled up in the corner booth of their favorite seafood restaurant.

They barely made it through dinner, but thankfully the hotel room Mike booked wasn't far from the restaurant. It felt weird to be spending the night in a hotel room considering the size of Graceland, but there was one precious amenity a hotel offered that their beachfront mansion couldn't.

Privacy.

Paige opened the bathroom door and stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching Mike light the candles scattered around their hotel room. Mike lit the last candle and set the lighter on the windowsill. He turned around, smiling widely when caught sight of her in the doorway.

Once she had his full attention, she let her robe fall away as she walked towards him. His eyes widened as he raked his eyes over her. Paige stopped in front of him, smiling as his hand wrapped around her waist.

"This new?" Mike asked, brushing his fingers over the black lace.

"I went over budget to buy this. I didn't think you'd mind." In addition to a theme for gifts, they also agreed upon a budget so they didn't go too over the top. She paid for dinner. Mike paid for the hotel room. How they budgeted the money for each _gift_ was up to them. "This is for you, but it's not your gift."

Mike lowered his lips to hers, "No, not at all. So this isn't my gift?"

Paige shook her head and suggestively trailed her fingers down his chest and before pushing off his suit jacket. "Nope. I want mine first."

Mike laughed softly, "Impatient?" Paige nodded and he quickly kissed her. "Your gift has two parts." Mike grabbed a box from the bed and handed it to her. "This is the second part, but you can open it first."

Intrigued, Paige ran her finger along the edge of the red box before pushing off the black ribbon adoring the box. She nudged up the corner of the box top and handed it to Mike and he set it down behind him. Paige traced her fingers along the edge of the jar of edible chocolate body paint and gave him a mischievous grin. "Oh, this definitely has possibilities." She couldn't wait to spread this all over Mike and take her time licking it off. Or have him _paint_ on her using his fingers. It would be torture to remain still while Mike leisurely dragged his tongue along her body. Paige bit her lower lip, thrilled with his sexy gift choice. And this was just half of it? She couldn't wait to see the rest of her gift.

"Good, because I have plans involving _that_ and you. Wait here."

Paige watched Mike curiously as he grabbed his overnight bag and disappeared into the bathroom. She wondered what else Mike had planned. She wandered over to her things and pulled out a small gift bag, taking a few moments to fluff up the tissue paper. She set the bag on the nightstand, and got rid of all the decorative pillows on the bed. Just as she started to turn down the bed, she heard the bathroom door open and she turned around as Mike exited the bathroom.

Mike had changed out of the suit he had worn to dinner and was wearing a pair of black and red boxers. Paige blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. The lights were turned off, and the room was only illuminated by the candles he lit earlier, but Mike couldn't be wearing what she thought he was wearing.

The closer Mike got to her, the more his boxers came into focus and Paige realized it was worse than she initially thought. He was wearing tight black mesh boxers, with a red heart covering his groin. Was this a joke? Did he lose a bet with Johnny? Because _that_ was the only acceptable reason for him to be wearing those hideous boxers.

"Take those off!"

Mike grinned and started walking towards her with what would normally be a sexy swagger, but she couldn't take him seriously if he was wearing those boxers.

Mike slid his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and gyrated his hips a little, "So soon?"

If he was thinking about doing some sort of striptease while wearing those, she was going to have to rethink their relationship. She looked around the room, wondering if there was a hidden camera and this was all a prank or something.

He should've just stopped at the edible chocolate and worn his normal boxer briefs and _this_ never would've happened.

Paige was really tempted to take a picture of Mike right now, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't need a picture to remember. The image was burned into her brain. As much as she loved Mike, and loved seeing him in various states of undress, _this_ was something she never wanted to see again, even if it meant giving up the possibility of great blackmail material.

She just needed to keep her eyes on his face and she wouldn't have any problems, but she was unable to stop her eyes from drifting downwards. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she noticed that the red heart wasn't just an ordinary heart, but it was made out of a rubbery plastic and there was a ridge for his dick to fit behind the heart. "Put your pants back on!" Paige blurted out.

"What? Paige, I thought - this..." Mike's voice trailed off as his face fell.

Paige placed her hand on his chest as she offered him an apologetic smile. She hated knowing she was responsible for the hurt look in his eyes. If she didn't do some damage control, this night would quickly turn into a disaster. Paige quickly kissed him and grabbed his hand and motioned for him to sit down next to her. It would be difficult to have this conversation while he was wearing those, but she resisted the urge to pick up his discarded suit jacket from the floor and place it over his lap. She didn't need to add insult to injury.

Paige gently trailed her red manicured nails along his jaw, "Hey, look at me," Paige quietly began, knowing she was going to have to soothe his ego if she wanted to salvage tonight. "I'm sorry I reacted badly. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Mike, I love that you wore something out of your comfort zone for me." At least she hoped it was out of his comfort zone. Mike could be downright filthy in the bedroom sometimes, but he was definitely more conservative than she was. But those boxers were something she never wanted to see again.

"I messed up."

"Not at all," Paige assured him. She moved so she was kneeling behind him and he sighed when she pressed her lips against his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling when he titled his head towards hers. "I love my necklace, it's perfect." Reaching between them, she traced her fingers over the gold music notes on her necklace. Mike had a custom necklace made for her, containing the bar of music for the lyrics to, "The Girl Can't Help It." He had looked so adorably nervous giving it to her, but she loved that her necklace captured the moment he first saw her in a unique way. She hadn't been sure her gift would be enough, especially after seeing his. Grand romantic gestures were a little out of her comfort zone, and she was left feeling a little exposed when she gave him a pair of deer cufflinks, but he promised her he loved them and would think of her every time he wore them.

"At least I didn't mess that up."

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" Paige nibbled his ear lobe. "I could barely keep my hands to myself at dinner." Paige slid her hands down his chest as she leaned forward. "I..." Paige's voice trailed off as her hands moved to massage his shoulders before kissing his pulse point. "...can't...wait...to...taste...you." Paige murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss. "Those boxers are wow, they - they are definitely something, but I have something for you that might be a little more your style." Paige reached for the gift bag and pushed aside the tissue paper and pulled out a different pair of boxers for Mike.

His pride wounded, Mike offered Paige a small smile as he accepted the boxers from her. He felt like an idiot. He wanted to pick out something fun and sexy for the bedroom without getting too crazy, but apparently he went too far, because she practically laughed in his face.

"Prisoner of love?" Mike asked, motioning to the wording on the boxers. He actually saw these at the store and considered getting them, but he wanted to push the envelope a little more. Paige was more adventurous than him and he wanted to keep things interesting for her. Clearly, he should have gone with his first instinct.

Paige looked amazing. And he looked so idiotic that she could barely look at him.

Paige continued to kiss his neck as she lightly trailed her nails up his chest. "Go change and then you can have the rest of your gift. I'll pour us a drink."

"Paige, I..."

"You mentioned something about plans involving me and that chocolate. I've got some plans involving you too."

Feeling better, Mike nodded and stood up. He made his way to the bathroom, quickly taking off the boxers he picked out and swapping them for the ones Paige picked out. He tossed the mesh boxers in the trash and made his way back out to the bedroom.

"Are we okay?" Paige asked, handing him a glass of champagne.

Mike nodded and held up his glass, "To us."

"Us, I like the sound of that."

Paige clinked her glass against his and after they each took a drink, he set both glasses down. Wanting to forget the past few minutes happened, Mike pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Each swipe of her tongue against his, reassured him that tonight wasn't a total disaster. Breathless, Mike pulled away, laughing softly at Paige's slight pout. She hated it when he pulled away and she wasn't done kissing him. He quickly kissed her and groaned as she bit his lower lip. He tangled his fingers in her hair, letting her control the pace this time. Paige sweetly kissed his tortured lip as she pulled away.

Mike expectantly held out his hand for the rest of his gift.

"Close your eyes."

Mike obliged and the moment Paige rested her gift in his hand, he immediately knew what it was. He opened his eyes, smirking as his suspicions were confirmed. He lifted up the pair of leather handcuffs. "Are these for me or you?"

"Both, but tonight it's your choice." Paige reached for his wrist and delicately traced her fingers along his wrist. "I know you hate the marks mine leave, these won't leave a mark." Paige softly kissed his wrist, before lacing their fingers together. "Tell me what you want. Do you want to take control or surrender yours?"

He was genuinely intrigued with both possibilities. He considered Paige his equal. In the field. At home. In the bedroom. They both liked to _play_ in the bedroom and took turns being the dominant one, and as much as he loved it when Paige was completely submissive, he got a thrill knowing that she was the one in control and that he was completely at her mercy and she could either use him as a plaything or focus on his pleasure, turned him on more than it should. "Surrender mine."

"You want to be my prisoner of love?" Paige teased, tracing her fingers along the words printed on his boxers.

There was nothing he wanted more.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I don't exactly remember how this came to be, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Mike buying the most ridiculous boxers he could find. The pair he wore was not the original pair I had in mind, but I lost that link and found these. If you're so inclined to see what these look like, look for the fic post on my tumblr. same username as here, it'll be tagged, prisoner of love, and there will also be a pic of Paige's lingerie, inspired by something Serinda modeled.

I'm seeing some different usernames in the reviews/comments/likes...always glad to know there are more pike fans out there. Let me know what you think, and if you're a guest, please leave your name so I can know who's who :)


End file.
